


In the Clinic

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D., Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rodney, it's a free clinic.  How did you end up having to talk to Accounting anyway?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Clinic

"Where the hell have you been?" John Sheppard barked at the man who was finally making his way into the exam room.

"Getting grilled by this hospital's Accounting baboons. As you well know, I have one of the top minds on the planet but even I can't figure out how the damn US health insurance system works. Throw the military private-pay reimbursement system on top, and it's all a mess. I had to hand over a credit card before they'd let me out of their evil clutches."

Grimacing and trying not to clutch too hard at his stomach, Sheppard replied, "Rodney, it's a free clinic. How did you end up having to talk to Accounting anyway?"

McKay waved his hands as he paced. "I don't know. Have you seen a doctor yet? I need to get out of here and back to the campus. Spergel is completely mistaken with about half of his theories, and his data are ridiculously outdated of course, given what we've found at Atlantis, but he's got some interesting ideas on -"

At Sheppard's groan, McKay cut off abruptly, and his face took on a look of concern. "I'll go find your doctor. What was his name? Or her name, I suppose, it really could be either -"

"Wilson," Sheppard ground out through clenched teeth. "James Wilson."

McKay patted Sheppard's shoulder. "James Wilson. Got it. Isn't that a strange coincidence? Remember I told you I dated a Jamie Wilson in college who was pre-med."

"How can I forget your one girlfriend?"

"I've had more than one girlfriend," McKay replied indignantly, as the exam room door opened.

The doctor walking in was looking back at the man following him into the room, still carrying on a previous conversation. "And that's why you don't have credit at the cafeteria any more, House."

As he was turning toward Sheppard and McKay, his voice slipped into a more professionally smooth tone. "Good news, Mr. Sheppard, the test shows you definitely do not have -" He broke off completely as he caught sight of McKay; both his and McKay's jaws dropped slightly.

"Mer?" Wilson asked, as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jamie?" McKay responded, sounding similarly incredulous.

Sheppard looked between the two of them, and then up at the other doctor. House had a hint of mischief in his eyes as he walked up to McKay. "Gregory House," he said and stuck out his hand in greeting.

"Rodney McKay," McKay replied automatically, although he ignored the outstretched hand in favor of continuing to gawk at Wilson.

"Ha!" House crowed, and jabbed toward Wilson with his index finger. "In all those McGill stories, I _knew_ there was something you weren't telling me about your lovely and talented _girl_ friend Meredith McKay!"

"Rodney!" McKay protested, as Sheppard reached out and grabbed the front of Wilson's lab coat.

"My gut is still killing me. Drugs?"

Wilson shook his head as if to clear it and then smiled reassuringly. "Yes, yes." He moved away and opened a drawer, searching through it.

Sheppard looked over at McKay, who was suddenly finding the floor fascinating. "You said your Jamie was blond. And a woman."

"Technically, I only implied Jamie was a woman. And he _was_ blond."

Smirking heavily, House pushed Sheppard over a bit and hauled himself up onto the exam table next to him. "Wilson, your college days just get more and more interesting."

"They were highlights," Wilson mumbled, and ignored the impulse to inject House with the drugs instead and make good his escape.


End file.
